


Saber and Rin's Unbridled Love

by GhostLemon



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cat-Tail Buttplug, F/F, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Foot Smelling, Foot licking, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Lingerie, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Stockings, Strap-Ons, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, ass eating, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostLemon/pseuds/GhostLemon
Summary: Saber and Rin were having a dinner party at Shirou's house. When he left to get some ingredients Rin stumbles upon a stripping Saber who invites her in.





	Saber and Rin's Unbridled Love

The aroma of curry filled the air of Shirou’s house. Rin was over laying on the floor of the living room staring at the ceiling. Saber assisted Shirou in cooking. “Alright Shirou, looks like you can finally make curry on your own” Saber said. “All thanks to your guidance.” Shirou responded. He checked the fridge and noticed that he had no more drinks. He wasn’t in the mood for water either. “Damn, Looks like I gotta run to the store.” Shirou with one leg out of the kitchen called out “Hey Rin, What do you want to drink? I have to run to the store.” Rin was sprawled out across the floor. She gazed at her fingernails whilst facing towards the ceiling. “Uhhh, Dr. Pepper I guess.” Saber then also told Shirou she would have the same and he head out.

Saber slipped out of her cooking apron and tossed it to the counter top. She headed to her room to change into something more comfy for dinner. Rin had only been in Shirou’s house a few times at this point. She got up looking for the bathroom. Shirou’s house wasn’t all that big but she didn’t know the layout. “Saber where is the bathroom?” She called out in a slightly whiny voice while getting up. She stumbled into the hall in search for a bathroom. She went to the end of the hall and was lucky enough to get the door first try.

The bathroom door closed behind Rin. In her head she thought to herself what Shirou’s room had looked like and contained. She wanted to snoop around the house. The first doorknob she grabbed closest to the bathroom left her somewhat in shock. She peered in between the crack in the door to see saber looking in the mirror wearing nothing but her underwear. She had a white lace bra and panties and long white stockings to match. Rin admired her shapely body. Her hips curved perfectly accenting Saber’s round ass. She had long legs that featured shapely calves. She had the body of a model. Out of the corner of her eye Saber could see Rin in the crack of the door. She was in line of site of the mirror. Without warning Saber turned around and invited Rin in.

“Uhh Sorry, for peeping Saber. Damn you look good though.” Rin responded in a cheerful and slightly nervous tone. Saber “I’ve always thought the same about you.” Saber said in a romantic tone. She grabbed a hold of Rin by the waist and brought her close. Rin had always question her sexuality around Saber. Saber and Rin had hung out quite a lot along with Shirou. She was always so proud and nice. She always went out of her way to help in whatever way she could. This wasn’t the case of most servants. They could be despondent or evil acting for their own intentions. Saber was different, she was a proud sexy warrior who was pure of heart. In the case of Saber, She had a deep love for both Rin and Shirou. She had routinely paid back shirou with whatever, she could. However, he never wanted anything sexual. Saber had always wondered why. Rin on the other hand seemed different as this encounter moved forward.

Saber ran her hand down Rin’s face staring into her eyes. Rin’s eyes looked like that of a lost puppy. She leaned inwards and slowly her lips met Saber’s. Saber began to push her tongue past Rin’s teeth. The two’s tongues met. Each slowly sliding up and down against each others. As the two broke apart a line of saliva visible from Rin’s mouth trickled down her chin. She looked with loving eyes at her role model saber lovingly and to this Saber returned the same look. Saber led Rin over to her large bed. The bed cover was frilly with a flowery pattern. Rin fell on the bed and got on her knees. Saber helped her remove her shirt revealing her black bra. She also removed her skirt revealing her black panties and stockings. Rin was laying on the bed now. Saber moved down to her foot still in her black stockings. Saber grabbed a hold of Rin’s right leg as she sat on the bed. Saber slowly raised and pushed Rin's right foot up against her nose as Rin spread her toes. “Do you like the smell saber?” Rin said. Saber responded with a brief “Yes master.” From this point Rin knew what sort of game to play. Saber continued to be delighted by the smelly aroma that emanated from Rin’s feet. She had worn her shoes most of the day. “Now the other one.” Rin commanded. Saber moved to the left foot and began to sniff it slowly. Rin glanced towards Saber’s nightstand and reached inside. Saber was still enjoying the stench of Rin’s feet as the smell bled through her cute black stockings. Saber’s nose was tightly pressed right underneath her toes. Her lips also pressed against Rin’s soles as she took in the smell. Rin searched through the night stand. “Ah looks, like you do indeed have a naughty nightstand.” She pulled out a large silver dildo. Rin pulled her foot away from Saber and told her to get on her knees like a dog. As Saber sat on her knees in nothing but her laced white laced bra panties and stockings. Rin swung the silver dildo and it met with Saber's face knocking her over. “Mmmm, I deserved it master.” Saber said and she stood up.

“Crawl back here.” Rin responded. Saber recollected herself and she got back on her knees and crawled to Rin. “I want you to worship my feet than I will give you a reward. With some assistance from Rin, Saber removed Rin’s stockings to reveal her soft pale feet. Rin had slender small feet and her toenails weren’t painted. Saber felt Rin’s right foot in her hand. She rubbed her thumb in circles on her sole. She began to put her fingers in between her toes. Saber slowly felt up and down Rin’s foot. It sent chills down Rin’s spine. She moaned. “Good slave, but get to work you know what you have to do.” Saber held Rin’s foot in front of her face from the ankle giving her full range of her soles. Saber started from the bottom. Her lips pressed against Rin’s right heel she slowly kissed up her foot. With each time her lips pressed against Rin’s soft sole Saber couldn’t help but go faster. Once She reached her toes she extended her tongue and licked in between the webbing of Rin’s toes. With each lick she left a trail of saliva that glistened thanks to the light sitting on Saber’s nightstand. Rin had begun to moan with every lick. “Mmm, Yes I bet you love how your saliva glistens on my foot. Now suck my toes.”

Without much hesitation Saber continued with Rin’s right foot. Saber started from the pinky toe sucking each for a while with an ecstasy filled face. When Saber wrapped her lips around Rin’s big toe, Rin began to masturbate. Her hand slipped under her panties and Rin slowly worked up and down her tight cunt. With each stroke it opened further ready to invite something inside. Her juices filled her hand and leaked onto the bed. Saber couldn’t help but be even further aroused. While she watched Rin dripping wet Saber continued to engage in her foot fetish desires.

Rin started digging through Saber’s nightstand again to find a strap-on. She wondered why Saber had it. Saber responded. “I have long craved the day Master Rin could discipline me.” She also found a buttplug with a cat tail attached to the end. The strap-on was a 7 inch flesh colored cock. Rin told saber to get on the bed. Saber took Rin’s toes out of her mouth and complied. The strap-on also had an end with would rub against Rin’s clit as she moved around. Rin grabbed a hold of Saber and pushed her down into the bed aggressively. Saber got up and was on all fours with her ass pointed upwards. Rin with her teeth lowered Saber’s white panties. Saber was excited she removed her bra and Rin reciprocated by stripping as well. Both were now fully naked. Rin took a moment to admire Saber’s nude body from behind. Her ass was large and round. Rin placed her hand on the right cheek and it was soft and smooth to the touch. Rin couldn’t resist and playfully bit into Saber’s ass. “Mmmmm.” was the only thing Saber could utter. The warmth of her pussy was becoming unbearable. Saber moved her hand to masturbate, but Rin didn’t allow it.

Rin Started dragging her tongue across Saber’s soft ass. Stopping for a moment she gave it a slap and a satisfying noise resounded within Saber’s room. With a hand on each cheek Rin spread Saber’s ass. Rin started licking Saber’s asshole. Her tongue moved in circles on the outside of her asshole. Saber’s asshole began to pulsate and expand as it became more aroused. Rin began to lick inside of her asshole losing all care in the world with nothing but lust on her mind. Rin took the cat tail she had earlier and stuck it in her own ass. She cried out in pain shoving a butt plug into her plump round ass without any preparation. Saber got up and reached into her closet and got some lube and began to coat her ass. Mixed with Rin’s saliva she was ready. Rin attached the strap-on. And moaned as the piece on her end grazed against her clit.

Saber was again on all fours with her ass in the air. “Master please fuck my ass until I cum.” Saber placed each of her hands on her ass cheeks and spread them as wide as she could. Rin brought her knees up to the bed as she climbed back on now with the strap-on attached. Rin began to push slowly into Saber’s ass. Slowly with each push a small portion of the 7 inch cock disappeared into Saber’s asshole. With each thrust of Rin’s hips Saber moaned gently. Once the strap-on was completely inside Saber, Rin began to push viciously pump in and out. Rin’s hips smacked against Saber’s ass making a distinct and sexy clap like noise. Rin repeatedly pounded saber till her ass was red and her butt was raw. Rin was about to cum when she ripped off the didlo. “Finish me off!” Rin had demanded. Quickly they shifted positions and Saber was facing Rin while she laid spread out on the bed. With one finger of her right hand playing with the clit Saber stuck her other hand inside of Rin’s soaked vagina. Saber quickly moved her finger along Rin’s clit while thrusting her hand inside of her moist cunt. Saber felt Rin’s vagina clench as she came. Rin’s entire body felt warm and she screamed in ecstasy “Ooooh, mmm Saber.” Her back arched and her toes curled. She couldn’t have been happier, both elated with sexual pleasure and love. 

Breathing heavily Rin muttered “I love you Saber.” Rin quickly proceed to get up and switch positions with Saber to keep the momentum. She began to eat out Saber’s pussy. Saber’s pussy lips were very puffy. “I love you too Rin!” Saber moaned while she couldn’t help but rock her hips as Rin feasted on her cunt. Rin’s tongue moved in between the lips. It slipped in between circling Saber’s vagina. Then proceeded to meet at the clit. Whilst Rin’s tongue worked on Saber’s clit Rin took her right hand and shoved 2 fingers inside her Pussy and another finger from her other hand into her asshole. Rin was stimulating Saber completely and moved in and out relentlessly as she fucked Saber with her fingers. Saber couldn’t hold on for long. Similar to Saber’s experie nce Rin too felt Saber’s pussy tighten around her fingers. “MMmmm thank you for letting me come master.”

Both exhausted snuggled together throwing the covers over themselves. They quickly drifted away into sleep. Shirou returned and called out to Saber and Rin. He left the bag of groceries on the table and stumbled into the hallway. He peered into Saber’s room as the door was more or less open. He saw the two passed out together in bed. “That is cute” he thought to himself before becoming angry that they went to sleep before eating. Little did he know what had occurred. Shirou didn’t suspect a thing. The wet strap-on, dildo, and clothes just so happened to lay on the opposite side from the door on the floor next to the bed. Rin also didn’t realize it, but she left her cat tail butt plug in as she fell into a deep sleep. Saber and Rin knew from this point on things would be different between them and they were happy, but how long could it last before Saber was gone.


End file.
